rebotfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
ReBot API This page contains all of the API functions for the C# API provided with ReBot available for scripting profiles and combat rotations. Click here for the Lua API. GenericObject * BaseAddress * DescriptorBase * CanEditValue * IsValid * DisplayName * CreatedBy * GUID * EntryID * QuestSymbol * Type * Name * Position * Rotation * Distance * Distance2D * DistanceSquared * DistanceSquaredTo(GenericObject) * DistanceTo(Vector3) * DistanceSquaredTo(Vector3) * DistanceSquared2DTo(Vector3) * DistanceSquared2DTo(Vector2) * Distance2DTo(Vector3) * InRange(Vector3, float, bool) * InRange(GenericObject, float) * Interact() * InteractRange AiGroup (Inherits from GenericObject) * Owner CorpseObject (Inherits from GenericObject) * Owner * Flags * IsEnemy * IsBones * IsLootable * DynamicFlags * HasFlags(CorpseFlags) * DisplayId DynamicObject (Inherits from GenericObject) * Caster * TypeAndVisualID * SpellId * Radius * CastTime GameObject (Inherits from GenericObject) * Direction * BoundingRadius * Matrix * ModelName * DisplayId * CreatedByObj * PercentHealth * FactionTemplate * Level * Flags * AnimationState * IsButtonOrChest() * HasFlag(GameObjectFlags) * GameObjectType * InteractRange UnitObject (Inherits from GenericObject) * Auras * Name * PositionPredicted * MovementSpeed * Transport * IsBehind(UnitObject) * IsInCombatRange * IsInCombatRangeAndLoS * CombatRange * SetRotationVector(Vector3) * GetRotationVector() * Pitch * IsOutdoors * FactionTemplate * Faction * IsEnemyFaction * IsTownsfolk * IsGuardian * DisplayId * NativeDisplayId * TransportGUID * [IsFacing(GenericObject, [int)]] * [IsFacing(Vector3, [int)]] * CombatReachSq * CombatReach * BoundingRadius * Class * Race * Gender * GetClassColor * GetClassColor(WoWClass) * DisplayPower * CanParticipateInCombat * CanNotParticipateInCombat(int) * CanNotParticipateInCombat * IsFleeing * Level * GetAggroRadiusSafe(int) * FallingTime * IsFalling * IsSwimming * Flags * IsOnTaxi * Flags2 * DynamicFlags * NpcFlags * TargetGUID * Target * Pet * IsPet * HasAlivePet * Minions * MoveFlags * HasFlag(MovementFlags) * HasFlag(UnitNPCFlags) * [HasFlag(UnitFlags[)]] * HasFlag(UnitDynamicFlags) * InCombat * SummonedBy * SummonerGUID * CreatedBy * CreatedBySpellID * CreatedByObj * CharmedBy * CreatedByMe * Health * MaxHealth * HealthFraction * HealthMissing * HasPower(WoWPowerType) * [GetPower(WoWPowerType, [bool)]] * GetPOwer(WoWUnitField, int, bool) * GetPowerMax(WoWUnitField, int) * ManaFraction * Mana * MaxMana * MountDisplayId * IsDead * RemainingCastTime * CastingTime * [IsCastingAndInterruptible([double, int)]] * ChannelingSpellID * CastingSpellID * IsChanneling * IsCasting * CastingSpellId * IsLootable * [GetAuraStackCount(int[)]] * [HasAura(string, [bool, int)]] * [HasAura(int, [bool, int)]] * [HasAura(int[, bool, int)]] * HasAura(int) * [GetAura(int[, bool, int)]] * [GetAura(string, [bool, int)]] * [AuraTimeRemaining(string, [bool)]] * [AuraTimeRemaining(int, [bool)]] * [AuraTimeRemaining(int[, bool)]] * Direction * GetForward() * GetRight() * GetUnitClassification() * GetUnitCreatureType() * IsEnemy * IsNeutral * IsTappedBySomeoneElse * IsElite() * HpLessThanOrElite(double) * HpGreaterThanOrElite(double) * GetUnitTappedState() * IsFriendly * IsInLoS * IsSelectable * IsAttackable * IsAttackableUnit * IsTargetingMerOrPets * IsFlying * IsPlayer * IsMoving * InteractRange * [AimAt(Vector3, [float, float)]] PlayerObject (Inherits from UnitObject) * BattlePet * NonCombatPets * PlayerFlags * IsGhost * IsOnFlyingMount * IsOnCombatMount * IsMounted * IsAlliance * IsHorde * Specilization * IsMelee * IsRange * Ishealer * IsTank * PowerType LocalPlayer (Inherits from PlayerObject) * InhibitMounting * SetInhibitMounting(double) * OverrideMeObject * Faction * IsRemoteControllingUnit() * RemoteControllingUnit() * [SetFacing(GenericObject, [bool)]] * [SetFacing(Vector3, [bool, bool)]] * SetTarget(UnitObject) * SetTarget(GUID) * ClearTarget() * Target * TargetGUID * Focus * FocusGUID * SetFocus(UnitObject) * ClearFocus() * MouseoverGUID * ComboPoints * MaxLevel * Level * Money * Runes(RuneType) * [HasRune(RuneType[)]] * [HasBothRunes(RuneType[)]] * CanAttackTarget(UnitObject) * GetAliveCompanions() * WeaponBuffsExist() * HasWeaponBuff(WeaponEnchantType) * ControllingVehicle * MountUp(string) * [MountUp([MountType, string)]] * [Dismount([bool, int)]] * CancelShapeshiftForm() * CanMount * PreventMounting * PreventFlightMounting * CanFlyOnCurrentContinent * CanFlyOnContinent(int) * CanFlyOnContinent(ContinentId) * GetMountedFlyingSpeedFactor() * IsCasting * GetShapeshiftForm() * [TotemExist(TotemType[)]] * StopCasting() * ZoneId * ContinentID * MapId * IsOnTransport * PetAttack() * [PetAttack(UnitObject, [bool)]] * PetFollow() * PetAssist() * PetPassive() * PetDimiss() * StartAttack() * StopAttack() * CancelAura(int) * IsNoInFront(UnitObject) * HpLessThanOrElite(double, UnitObject)